


wrong nmbr

by x_WorldDreamer_x



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_WorldDreamer_x/pseuds/x_WorldDreamer_x
Summary: Luke texted the wrong number. They weren't expecting what happened next...
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	wrong nmbr

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test of my text typing abilities... chapter one is not complete

Julie had Spotify open on her laptop. She was staring at the screen, her mouse on the play button, her hand and fingers hovering over the touchpad, but she just… couldn’t hit it.

Her phone dinged, a welcomed interruption from another failed attempt at listening to music. She forcefully closed the laptop, pushing it aside across her comforter.

unknown number  
  
Your a dick bobby  
  


Julie’s brow furrowed in confusion. As she stared at the screen, another text came through.

unknown number  
  
I want my songs back  
  


Julie pursed her lips. Whoever this was was in major trouble. Stolen songs was a hard case to prove.

unknown number  
  
I think you have the wrong number  
  
Ur not bobby?  
  
Definitely not  
  


Julie — first of all, was not named Bobby, and second of all — Did. Not. Steal. Songs. Even if she had still been making music, she wouldn’t need to.

unknown number  
  
Srry  
  
I swear this is the nmbr he gave me  
  
If he stole your songs, he probably did give you my number  
  
Good point  
  
Srry bout that  
  
Apology accepted  
  
So who's Bobby?  
  


What was wrong with her? When some random person texts you from a wrong number, you don’t ask them questions about their life! Julie didn’t know anything this person!

_Okay, if they respond,_ Julie thought, _I’m going to ignore it._


End file.
